Ophiuchus: The Dragon Slayer
by ShiverBoo
Summary: Draco wants revenge on Voldemort and asks the Order for help. He has to stay at Headquarters, temporarily the Burrow. He's shunned, unwanted and lusting over someone who doesn't want him.
1. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Despite the many times that we have said this, we have to do it again, but this is the ONLY one for this story. We don't own the characters nor the setting, we only own the plot.**

**A/N: Well, this is the next story by us. It may seem a bit ADD for the first couple of chapters but...well, we're both ADD. Oh, and this is ANGST! If you're into happy-go-lucky stories, I don't suggest it.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I. Jealousy**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

For once in a long, long time, there was complete silence at the Burrow. Then:

"You what?" Harry asked loudly.

He hung his head. "You heard me," he said.

"I don't believe him," Ron said. "There's no way that _Malfoy _would want to be a part of the Order."

"Why should we believe you, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco stared at the floor but in a forced whisper said, "Voldemort killed my mother." He raised his head and looked Harry in the eye. "I want revenge."

"Amazingly enough, Malfoy, I know how you feel," Harry said. "But that still doesn't mean that we trust you."

"Do you think that I would serve the thing that killed the only person who loved me?" Draco asked. "I want to see him dead, Potter."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Ron asked, stupidly trying to throw him off.

"My father told me of a prophesy—he said that you were the only person who could kill Voldemort."

"Harry, I think we can trust him, he's lost his mother, you know how he feels, let's just let him get his revenge," Hermione put in softly.

Harry, not able to deny his best girl friend anything, finally agreed. "But you will have a close watch on you wherever you go, and if you try to double-cross us—if you carry any secrets of ours back to the Dark Lord—then we will kill you and know that I will Avada you without any forethought," Harry said and Draco nodded.

Of course it felt strange for Draco to be nodding and bowing his head to Potter, of all people, but better him than Voldemort—the blood-thirsty hypocrite.

"Come on, Malfoy, I'll show you where you can sleep," Hermione said softly and Draco acquiesced, following behind the bushy-haired—albeit beautiful—Mudblood.

There was an awkward silence between the two as she led him up a couple sets of stairs into a small room that was very dusty and pretty dirty. "I know it's not immaculate but you have a wand and time on your hands for now," she said without looking up at him.

"Thanks, Granger," Draco said softly and she nodded and then left the room.

Draco sat on the cot-like bed and a cloud of dust surrounded him. It was shit—this place—but if it had her in it, then it was Heaven.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco heard a moan coming from behind a door on the third floor of the Weasley home where he had been living the last three weeks. He was about to pass by, knowing that it was probably Potter and the youngest Weasley, but then he heard her name—Hermione.

Draco was excited and angry at the same time; the former due to the images that evolved in his brain to go with the words that she was speaking, the latter because the words were not spoken to him.

He softly whispered _Alohomora_ to the door and opened it a sliver. He saw as he opened the door the Weasel and Granger sucking face while the redhead attempted to remove her shirt, finally gave up and settled for slipping his hands under her shirt to touch her.

Draco slammed the door shut in fury. The Weasel should not be touching her. He walked angrily back to his room, brooding in a malignant ambience.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What was that?" Hermione gasped as she pulled away from Ron.

Ron hadn't been paying much attention. "What was what?" he asked, wanting to continue their activities. "That noise…Did someone just slam the door shut, you think?" She avoided Ron's hands and stood up.

"No—I shut the door _and _locked it when we came in here," he told her. "Does it really matter, Hermione?"

But Hermione wasn't listening. She went to the door and looked out quick enough to catch the back of the retreating blonde.

"Malfoy!" she called. He stopped suddenly and stood still, not turning back to her. "Did you need something?" she continued.

"No," he whispered—desperately trying to control his rage. It wasn't healthy, he told himself, to have this strong of feelings.

"Are you sure?" She seemed to double-think herself when she paused. "That was you who slammed the door, right?"

Draco quickly shook his head and turned to her. "No, I was just passing," he lied.

She gave him a nod and he nearly smiled. But instead he scowled as Ron exited the room. Instantly, Ron noticed Draco. With a second glance Draco's insane jealously even became clear. Ron smirked, not understanding how Hermione didn't notice, and snaked an arm around her, bring her closer to him.

"Come on, love," he coaxed, not breaking his eye contact with the blond Slytherin. He had finally won something and he was going to rub it in.

The door shut behind them.

"Damn it!" Draco shouted and kicked the wall—hard. Then, before they could come out to investigate, he continued on to his room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Malfoy?" Hermione called. She knocked on his door lightly. "Malfoy?" He didn't answer so she twisted the door knob and let herself in. Draco was lying on his bed in a spread-eagled position. His normally gelled hair wasn't slick, but loose and tousled. His chest was rising and falling in even breaths. He was clearly sleeping.

"Malfoy," Hermione said again, shaking one of his shoulders. "Wake up."

Draco's eyes snapped open. They met hers instantly. "Granger!" He quickly sat up and tried to straighten his appearance. "Why are you in here?"

Hermione stifled a giggle. "It's time for dinner. I thought you might like to eat."

"Oh, sure. I'll—uh—be down in a minute. I can't go looking like this."

"You look fine, Malfoy," she promised.

"Just give me a minute, okay?" he asked as he entered his adjoining bathroom.

Sure that he wouldn't want her alone in his room, Hermione began to leave. On the way to the door, though, she noticed a small bowl filled with a swirling silver mass. It looked oddly like a miniature—

"Pensieve, yes," Draco said.

She turned to look at him and blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to snoop around, Malfoy," she apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Granger," he said, oddly polite. "Just don't let your friends know about it. I'm not hiding any secrets, but I'd rather they not know my memories."

Hermione nodded. She agreed there was no reason for her friends to divulge in his darkest memories—which were most likely the ones in the pensieve. "Dinner, then?" he suggested, and proffered her his arm in a gentlemanly manner.

She nodded but refused his arm as she left for the kitchen. Draco smirked. She would be a challenge, for sure, but in the end she would be his.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dinner was uneventful, as it always was for Draco at the Burrow. He had been there for three weeks and every day it had been the same. He sat between Hermione and Weaselette, the only two who would willingly eat next to him. It should have been a good thing, sitting in such close proximity to the brunette—and it would have been, was it not for her _boyfriend _sitting next to her, always with his arm around her, whispering 'sweet nothings' in her ear—when he wasn't shoving food down his throat, that was.

Weasley was disgusting. That was the bottom line. He had the best girl, yet he was more concerned with the food on his plate. Draco, who was only sitting next to said girl, couldn't focus on anything else! He merely pushed his food around on his plate. Weasley wasn't making her happy; he could tell by the way Hermione was continuously trying to get his attention. Weasley didn't seem to notice. She deserved more than the poor, pathetic, freckle-faced, intelligently impaired, foolish prat that she was with.

Obviously, Draco didn't think much of Ronald Weasley.

"Are you feeling well, Mr Malfoy?" Mrs Weasley asked out of matronly obligation. "You're only pushing your food around."

Draco met eyes with the eldest witch at the table and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just not hungry tonight, ma'am," he said politely. He was trying to be on his best behaviour since he had to live with these blood traitors anyway. "May I be excused?" he asked. Mrs Weasley nodded and Draco cleared his plate into the trash before returning to his room.

As he ascended the stairs, he caught a bit of the dinner conversation. "Our food's not good enough?" Ron was saying in an angry tone. "At least he's eating! We could've starved him!"

"Ron! That's enough!" Hermione scolded him. Draco smirked as she defended him from the redheaded idiot. "He just wasn't hungry!" She sighed angrily and made a motion that sounded like she had stood from the table. "He hasn't said a single negative word to any of us since he's been here. You haven't even noticed, though. He's actually _trying _to be pleasant!"

Suddenly she was silent and Draco heard her mumble an apology to the others before her own footsteps were on the stairs. She stopped when she saw him still there and suddenly blushed.

Before she could speak, he took her hand and led her up the stairs to his room.

"Thank you, Granger," he said quietly. "For defending me."

Hermione lowered her eyes. "It's Ron really…he's so caught up in you being evil that he ignored everything else!"

"Like what?"

"That you're actually being civil! I never thought it of you, Malfoy. You came here, asking for revenge. You don't_ have _to 'behave,' but you are anyway."

Draco tried not to smile at her beautiful face, glowing with emotion. "What do you think? Am I still evil?" he asked, unable to look her in the face now.

She didn't answer at first. Then, she took his hand and gently rolled up the right sleeve of his expensive shirt. She traced the mark branded onto his skin. "I think you deserve a chance," she said.

Their eyes locked again and in one second, seven years of tension broke. Draco couldn't restrain himself as he leaned in to kiss her. She sensed the action, however, and moved away just as his lips fell short. She made it to the door before he realised what had happened. He couldn't bring himself to glance at her as she left the room. Instead, as the door clicked shut, he groaned loudly and collapsed onto his bed—utterly humiliated.

**A/N: The first chapter, six more to go... Hopefully by the time we're done posting this, Travelling Back will be done (114 pages already)!**

**Lemons and Spoons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	2. Christmas

**A/N: Yay! People like the story! **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**II. Christmas**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Hermione laughed playfully as she came down the stairs. Ron and Draco were there as well, all surrounding the festive tree. Draco looked up at her and shied away from the lights to a chair in the corner. Three bloody months had passed and he still was embarrassed from the awkward attempt to kiss her. She hadn't mentioned it which made him wonder if she had even realised his actions.

"Happy Christmas, Ron," she smiled, and then sat next to him, lacing her fingers with his. They were still together, much to Draco's disgust. Maybe she wasn't as smart as she seemed, he mused.

The trio ignored him as they set to looking at the tree and all the gifts scattered beneath it. A few minutes later, the rest of the Weasleys made their way into the living room. Mrs Weasley acted as 'Santa,' passing out gifts to everyone in attendance. Mr Weasley's gifts were silently placed aside so that he could open them whenever he returned from his station at the Ministry. He hadn't been to the Burrow but twice since Draco had moved in.

Draco watched as everyone ripped open their gifts from each other. He hadn't received anything—which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was that as he headed up the stairs to get away from the commotion that excluded him, Mrs Weasley's voice called his name, sounding confused. He stopped on the stairs and turned to look at them. Mrs Weasley was holding up a small package, extended towards him.

"For me?" he asked dumbly.

Mrs Weasley checked the tag. "You are Draco Malfoy, are you not?" she asked sarcastically, but with humour.

Draco took the box from her and nodded in appreciation. There was no mark indicating who it as from, so he hurried up the stairs to open it in peace.

The box was wrapped in silver paper and had a green ribbon tied around the outside of it. Once he was on his bed, Draco removed the ribbon and opened the box. Laying inside was a gold pendant. Draco picked it up and examined the engravings. There was a dragon with a ruby eye, and along the circumference there was a message.

_Draco Dormeins, _he muttered as he read the Latin marks. He flipped over the gold coin and smirked at the words on the back. _Happy Christmas, Draco_. And then, engraved in her smooth cursive was her signature. "_Hermione_," he whispered and smiled in spite of himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione was leaving to visit her parents for the day when Draco returned downstairs. She gave him a shy smile goodbye and he raised his hand in a return farewell before she left the Burrow with her guard, Remus Lupin.

Avoiding the hateful glares of Potter and Weasley, Draco stole away to his room. He would wait until she returned to properly thank her. She returned, however, much sooner than anyone had expected.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When she returned to the Burrow, it seemed to the ones who had seen her arrive that Remus had apparated back while holding her, instead of each apparating separately. Hermione was silently crying with a look of shock plastered on her face. Remus was keeping everyone else away while he made Hermione comfortable on the couch. Her face was wet with tears—but blank as Remus explained.

"You've only been gone five minutes!" Molly exclaimed when she entered the living room, not having seen Hermione on the couch.

Remus quieted her. "I know…there was…" he shot a look to Hermione. "Let's go in the other room," he suggested.

When they had left the girl alone, Remus explained what had happened to Molly, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the twins.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You've only been gone five minutes!" Draco heard Molly shout. He headed down so that he could properly thank her for the gift. When he got downstairs, it was deserted.

"Her—er—Granger?" he called quietly, not wanting to attract the others attentions. He heard someone sniffle from the couch so he went over to inspect. It was her.

"Granger? What's wrong?" he kneeled down by her and waited for her to talk to him. She blinked back her remaining tears and wiped her sleeve along her nose. "Granger?"

"The Dark Mark…" she whispered. "It was over their house…"

Draco shook his head. "I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I wish I could help you somehow."

"Let me use your pensieve?" she asked.

Draco looked at her to see if she was serious. "You won't forget," he reminded her.

She sat up and wiped the stray tears from her long lashes. "I don't want to, I _can't _forget. I just need to dampen the memory." She was begging him with her eyes. "Please, Draco."

"Of course," he nodded and took her hand to lead her up the stairs.

Suddenly Hermione pulled her hand away and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he turned around to face her.

"I'm dizzy," she replied. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was tilting to one side. Draco's arm automatically shot out to catch her right as she lost her balance. "Thanks," she murmured as she tried to stand straight again.

"Oh no," Draco laughed. "We'll see to that pensieve when you can walk." He lifted her off of her feet to carry her back to the couch.

"Thank you," he said softly when he reached the couch.

"For what?"

"The gift. It meant a lot."

Hermione blushed. "I wanted you to know you weren't alone."

"I'm not," he admitted. He would have liked to have added how having her in his arms made it the best Christmas ever but he wasn't in Slytherin for his courage. That, and the rest of the Burrow entered at that moment.

"Malfoy, drop Hermione," Harry shouted.

"What nice friends, Granger," Draco smirked. "As long as you don't mind, I think I'll just _set _you down." When he was away from Hermione he felt a binding spell set on him.

"What the hell?"

"Accio wand!" Harry shouted. Draco's wand flew out of his pocket and into Harry's hand.

"What's going on Potter?"

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"We heard what happened, Hermione," Ron explained. "There's one obvious answer!"

"You think _I—_" Draco started.

"Who else, Malfoy?" Ron accused angrily. "Who else would call such a vicious attack? Someone with an obvious dislike for muggle-borns! That's who!"

"Or perhaps a Death Eater?" Draco shot back. "It was _their _bloody mark!"

Harry sent a spell to Draco that somehow pushed his sleeve up to reveal the red tattoo.

"Perhaps you've forgotten, Malfoy. It's your mark now, too," Harry sneered quietly.

"I haven't forgotten, Potter," Draco growled. "I daresay I never will."

"Stop it!" Hermione screeched as she unwillingly looked at the Dark Mark. "Just stop!" She glared at Ron and Harry. "I'm about fed up with you two jumping to conclusions over Malfoy! It was my parents, _my _parents, who were killed and you don't see me lunging at the nearest Death Eater that I see! Just stop it!" She began to sob and quickly escaped the room.

Draco, still bound, waited for Weasley and Potter to decide their next move. Finally Harry faced Draco with a glare.

"I told you that I would kill you if you ever double-crossed us. Don't forget that." The spell lifted and Ron tossed Draco back his wand.

Not trusting himself to say anything, Draco sauntered back to his room. When he got there he fell on his bed and sighed. He pulled out the pendant he had tied onto the green ribbon and ran his fingers over the engravings. She had called him a Death Eater. That was all she thought of him; perhaps that was all he was.

**A/N: Amber wants me to tell everyone that on Sunday she will be 17. She will finally be able to _legally _write our M rated stories!**

**Lemons and Sporks!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	3. Blatantly Clear

**A/N: We love the feedback on this story, please keep reading and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**III. Blatantly Clear**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ron, I want to have sex."

Ron stared at Hermione in shock. She had said that she had wanted to talk and he had feared the worst. _This _was not the worst.

"What?"

"I want to have sex," she said softly, less bold. "I've been thinking about it and after Christmas Day…"

"Hermione, it's not even New Year's yet. Are you sure?"

"Ron, I know you're not a virgin. Just do this for me."

"Just do this? Hermione, this shouldn't be a 'just do this' kind of thing for you." He frowned when he saw she was getting upset. "Look, love. I know you're upset, but do you really want your first time to be 'comfort' sex? Because I can guarantee it will be anything but comfortable."

Hermione groaned and stood up from his bed. "Just forget I said anything, okay?" she exhaled loudly and left the room.

Hermione didn't know where her feet were taking her. She ended up in front of Malfoy's door before she knew what was happening. She opened the door before she could protest herself and found that he was sleeping peacefully on his cot-like bed.

She walked over to the bed and stood staring down at him. If Ron wouldn't do anything, she would have to enlist in another's help. Judging by what happened three months ago—when Draco had tried to kiss her—he was somewhat attracted to her. But that had been months ago and she wasn't sure if he felt that way anymore or even if it had just been her imagination.

She quickly dropped to her knees to be level with his face and kissed him softly. When Hermione pulled away, Draco's eyes were open, staring at her in shock. "Granger, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Draco," she said softly. "I—I," she chewed her lip. "Never mind," she said and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Hermione," Draco said and she stopped at her first name escaping his lips.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"I'm depressed," she said. "My parents just died and I need some sort of comfort. I asked my _boyfriend_ to have sex with me but he won't! I just ended up here and you looked so damn kissable that I had to see what it was like." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry I took advantage of you," she amended.

He got up and stepped up to her. "You know," he said with a slight smirk. "I'm a much better kisser when I'm conscious." He quickly bent to take her mouth and she moaned at the intrusion of his tongue. It was strange to kiss Malfoy, it was completely different than kissing Ron. He tasted different and moved his lips different and didn't immediately put his hands on her breasts like Ron did. Draco had one hand on the back of her neck, cradling her head as he made love to her mouth.

Finally when she thought she would die from this new onslaught of pleasure, he pulled away, just his lips though; he kept his hands on her. "I've wanted to do that for years," he said and Hermione slowly opened her eyes to meet his grey stare. Gods, if he was that good of a kisser would he be more talented than Ron whilst having sex?

"Will you have sex with me, Draco?" she asked softly as she gazed into his eyes.

Draco pulled away from her this time, breaking all contact until Hermione felt strangely alone. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me," she said.

He looked at her for a few long moments before dropping his head. "I can't," he said. Hermione looked horribly disappointed. She knew she wasn't gorgeous but being turned down by two men in the same day did nothing for her self-esteem. Draco turned away from her. "I don't deserve you," he said. "It should be your boyfriend, not a _Death Eater _like me."

"But Ron won't," Hermione said. "He refuses to sleep with me."

"Then wait for him. All good things come from waiting."

"I don't want to wait any longer, Draco. I want to know what it feels like. I'm the only person in this house who is still a virgin and if you don't fuck me now, I swear I'm going to go have a ménage-a-trio with the twins!" She turned to leave.

"Wait, Hermione," she heard and turned back to him. "If you're sure it's what you want," he said.

"It is," she said. He took a deep breath.

"Now I have to get back into the mood," he said with a slight smile.

Hermione turned to the door and put up a silencing spell and locking charms.

"If I get caught, you know Potter's going to kill me, right?" Draco said as Hermione walked closer to the bed with a sulky stride.

"I'll protect you," she said.

Even though he knew she really wouldn't be able to do much if the situation arose, he still wanted to be with her. Even if it was just this once, it would be enough and he didn't care if his miserable life ended afterwards.

She sat on the edge of the bed and Draco stood in front of her. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

Her answer was to reach her hands up and start undoing his belt buckle. He was wearing Muggle clothing, jeans and a t-shirt, and looked amazing in them. Draco pulled his t-shirt off of his body and threw it on the floor. Hermione had always imagined that he would have a defined six-pack under his shirt. He had a flat stomach but nowhere near as chiselled as she would have hoped. It didn't matter though, it was what was below his stomach that mattered. She pulled his belt out of his jeans loop by loop as he took hold of the bottom of her shirt and—as soon as she let go of his belt and lifted her hands over her head—pulled it from her on one swift motion.

She was beautiful. Her body was amazing; soft curves, small breasts, a nice stomach…Gods, he look at her all day.

"You're bloody gorgeous," he murmured and smirked in delight as she flushed bright scarlet.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," she said, running her tongue along the waistband of his boxers peeking out from the confines of his pants.

Draco groaned and pushed her backwards onto the bed. Sprawling atop her, he quickly unclasped her bra and threw it over his shoulder. "Have to go slow," he said softly as if reminding himself of the fact that she was a virgin.

The extent of his sex life was not great. There were a simple few witches who made that list and he had only been cursed with one girl's virginity. It was a complete pain to have to go slow with the woman he loved instead of just surging into her and ravishing her whole, marking her as his forever.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her again, his fingers trailing from her neck, fleeting across her nipples, rib cage and stomach until they came to rest at the button of her jeans.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked again, hoping that it wasn't just contempt against the Weasel that led her to his bed.

"Haven't I made that blatantly clear?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Draco smirked and undid the button on her jeans. Slowly, he slid down the zipper. "Take them off, Draco," Hermione demanded.

"I am, woman," Draco smirked.

"Faster," she said.

"That part comes later," Draco said and saw her eyes flash in amusement. He stood up by the bed again, grabbed hold of the cuffs and pulled them from her body, repeating the action with her soaking knickers.

"Want me that bad, huh?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Shut up," she sighed. "I want you."

"Patience," he said. "I have to make sure you're ready."

"I am read—ah!" she moaned suddenly as two of his fingers entered her body and thrust in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Almost there," he murmured.

Hermione threw her head back as his mouth enclosed over one of her nipples. "Oh, gods," she groaned.

"Come on, luv, I want to see your face when you fall apart," Draco said, moving his mouth to the other nipple and adding a third finger to the two thrusting into her.

It only took a minute before she complied with his demand, falling off the edge, coming hard.

Draco had released her nipple when she screamed his name and he watched her beautiful face experience abandon. He immediately stepped away from her and undid his own pants, pushing them and his boxers down and shaking them off his feet. He moved to lie atop her again and as soon as she opened her eyes, glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm, he thrust into her.

"Oh!" she let out. Draco held her still as her face turned immediately from surprise to pain. "Oww," she complained softly. Draco smiled at her reactions. He then felt her legs wrap around his waist. "Do it, Draco, take me," she said and he instantly complied, pulling out and thrusting back in. She winced a little the first couple of thrusts but soon felt only pleasure of him being inside her. She fell off the world soon before he did and together they collapsed into a sweaty, sated mass.

"I've wanted to do that for years, too," he commented.

"That was amazing," Hermione sighed and Draco put a hand to her head. "I didn't know it could feel so good."

"Me neither," Draco said softly.

"I wish I could stay here with you, Draco, but Ron will be looking for me and I haven't yet come up with an excuse to tell him."

"Tell him that you were shagging me," Draco said happily, the first time he had honestly been happy in a long time.

"As tempting as that is, I have to come up with something more believable."

"Fine, _talking _to me."

"I'll try," she sighed. "But I should go." Draco reluctantly released her. She got up and grabbed her wand, cleaning herself off, accio-ing her clothes and putting them on.

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly.

"Promise me you'll come back?" Draco asked, he wanted her more than just this once, he wanted her forever.

"I promise," she said, slipping out of the door. Of course she would go back to him, Ron could never be as good as Draco, she was sure of it.

"Hermione," Ron called out from down the hall.

"Yes?" she asked, a bit snippy.

He ran up to her and smiled. "I thought about it, Hermione and I will make love to you," he said.

"You will?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, come on," he said, taking her hand and leading them upstairs to his room. He kissed her passionately when they entered the room and Hermione moaned. He led her to the bed and started stripping off both their clothing and Hermione smiled.

He entered her and Hermione winced, still a bit sore from having Draco inside her.

"It's okay, love, it's over now," he said and Hermione realised he thought he had just taken her virginity.

"Good," she sighed as he moved.

He spilled his seed into her and Hermione screamed, her mind going blank with the pleasure and ultimately forgetting the promise she made to a certain blonde.

**A/N: Leave us a little review, tell us how you're liking it.**

**Chocolate Lemons! (Oh, and if anyone wants the full story on the confection-covered utinsels, it will be posted on our profile soon.)**

**Brittany and Amber**


	4. Harsh Words

**A/N: And the plot thickens...**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**IV. Harsh Words**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco stared across the room at Hermione as she sat near Ron. It was the first day of March, Ron's birthday, and he was opening gifts from all his family and friends. He kissed Hermione after opening the present from her and Draco closed his eyes from the image.

The past two months had been torturous on him. Every night he had laid awake in his room—waiting for her to return and make good on her promise to him—but she had never come back. During the day she avoided him like the plague, always by Ron's side. Dying was something he could live with, but living with the curse of seeing her everyday with the Weasel was so much worse than death. Of course, it didn't help any that she was constantly going on 'top-secret' missions with the other two boys, leaving him without a sight of her for days. They had returned from their latest one just today—clearly excited. Of course, Draco didn't know what was so exciting; they wouldn't confide any of the Order's secrets in _him_.

Draco groaned when Hermione curled herself under Ron's arm—all his hopes that they would realise how wrong they were for each other were long gone. They both seemed to enjoy the other's presence and though it broke his heart, Draco was happy that she was happy. However, the pain covered and concealed any happiness he could have shown. He grunted softly, lifted himself from the arm chair and went up the stairs to his room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione discreetly watched Draco as he left. Secretly following him with her eyes was something she had become quite skilled at lately. Too skilled, perhaps, she mused to herself. It seemed that Draco may have begun to believe that she didn't care. It wasn't that, though; she didn't want to cheat on her very loving boyfriend.

And Ron did love her. She had realised how wrong it had been to sleep with Draco, but not until afterwards. She didn't consider her rendezvous with the blonde a mistake—not at all. It was very incontinently timed, however. And now that Ron could give her everything that Draco could—

Who was she trying to fool? The two were incomparable! Ron was sweet and friendly, careful and courteous. He knew everything about her and respected her. When his qualities were listed, Ron seemed to be near perfect! But then why was Draco's description so much more appealing?

Draco was mean and distant, dangerous and rude. Draco knew absolutely nothing about her, _yet,_ he _wanted _her. Why was such a person enticing to her in any way? She should be disgusted by his hormones that were causing him to watch her so closely. She had an idea that he had been watching her far longer than she had even been watching him, and she had been watching him for quite some time.

Hermione left with Ron, once the gifts were open, for a quick walk. He wanted to talk to her about something important. They left the house and garden and walked to the beach of the small lake outside the Burrow. Finding a large rock to sit on together, they relaxed under the shade of a tree, listening to the breeze. After a moment, Ron began to talk.

"I love you," he rushed out.

Hermione giggled. "I know—I love you, too." It hadn't been the first time they had said it; Hermione wondered why he seemed so nervous.

"And well, because I love you, I was wondering if you would like to…er…" he stumbled through his words and Hermione lightly touched his hand.

"Yes, Ron?"

Ron nodded his head quickly, egging himself to continue. "After this is all over," he said, looking into her eyes, "the war, I mean, will you—would you become my wife?"

Hermione had to stop herself from staring dumbfounded. "Marry you?" she asked.

Ron blushed. "Yeah."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I'm only eighteen. And you're only seventeen—well, now you're eighteen. Do you really think we're ready for marriage?" she asked. Her tone wasn't regretting, only cautious.

"I'm old enough to know what I want, and that's you. Look, you don't have to answer me now," he explained. "We don't have to rush. I just thought it might give us something to look forward to during the next few months. Merlin knows we need incentive." He stood and offered her his hand.

Hermione smiled at him and gladly took his hand. As they walked back to the Burrow, she held herself close to him. He had matured quite a lot recently, but he was still her rowdy best friend. She wasn't sure if that would ever really change.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two weeks later Ginny and Harry were caught snogging in an empty room. Everyone tortured the couple mercilessly for keeping it a secret for so long. They had apparently been dating for three months already; realising they needed each other after a not-so-chaste kiss under the Christmas mistletoe. Hermione laughed along but tried to convince them that she had known all along.

Arthur Weasley was finally granted a two week long vacation—or rather, he had been forced to relax for a while by the Ministry; they didn't want a tired Minister at these times—so he was back at the Burrow making everyone happy. Even Bill, Charlie, and Percy were there. They had all returned home over the next month and a half to get ready for the upcoming war, each bringing their girls.

Bill had married Fleur the summer before, and with them they brought news of a baby-on-the-way. She was four months pregnant; her figure just beginning to show. Bill claimed he had never been happier, but his mom just smiled at him silently. She couldn't stop herself from remembering him before the werewolf's attack. His face was scarred—not horribly—but at the full moon he could grow quite temperamental. But if Fleur could still love him, then Molly knew she could love him more.

Charlie had returned from Romania with a surprise. A small four year old girl with long black hair was sitting on his hip with an arm around his neck. Hermione had answered the door when he had arrived, and after giving him a questioning look had ushered him inside to discuss his—companion.

"Her name is Kristah," he explained. "She's four and her mother was killed back in Romania. I took guardianship."

"Is she—yours?" Molly asked.

"No mother. Nikki was a very close friend of mine. I'd known her for only three years."

"How long are you keeping her?" Molly asked quietly.

"I'm going to raise her as my own" he said. Then he leaned down and whispered something to Kristah. She had nodded, walking to Molly and stared at her with big blue eyes. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Molly's legs in a hug.

"Gramma!"

And thus began a wonderful relationship between the two. Molly began spending all her free time with her first granddaughter and Charlie laughed, calling her an old woman.

Percy had returned with his fiancée, Penelope Clearwater, by his side. Hermione hit it off really well with the former Head Girl. She asked her questions about the Head Dorms and what it would've been like had Hermione returned to school. Hermione listened as Penelope told her of her seventh year, but left the conversation when it turned to boys.

Ginny laughed. "So are you saying that because of the linked dorm rooms—that's why you hooked up with my brother?"

Penelope nodded. "It seems that every Head Boy and Girl date at some point. And it's probably due to the convenience. Now I knew Percy—we were already dating, actually—but the proximity definitely sealed the deal." She looked over at Hermione who wasn't paying much attention anymore. "It's a pity you didn't get to experience it," she sighed.

Ginny laughed. "Especially considering who Head _Boy _would've been!"

Hermione turned to look at Ginny in disgust. "I would _never _partake in any such actions with you brother while in school."

Ginny smirked. "I wasn't implying that Ron would've been Head Boy. He hasn't the grades for it."

"Then who?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"Malfoy," Ginny said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she stood up from the table in a hurry. Ginny couldn't know about her one time with Draco, Hermione was sure. However, now was as good a time as any to throw her off the trail of her repressed emotions.

"I would never do anything with Draco Malfoy, of my own free will in or out of school," she said harshly. "That's just wrong of you to make such insinuations—especially when I'm happily in a relationship with your brother! Merlin Ginny, what provoked you to think of him—as Head Boy? Ha!"

Ginny looked past the brunette. "Actually, I was only mentioning that he was here," she said quietly.

Hermione spun around and saw Draco less than three feet away from her. She covered her mouth in horror as she realised he had heard her over-blown lie to Ginny.

"Malfoy—" she began.

"Granger. Nice to speak to you again. I thought you had forgotten about me."

"No, Malfoy, I just—"

"I'm not here to talk to you, however," he said, his voice and eyes cold and hard. "I'm simply playing owl again."

"What's your message?" Ginny asked.

"Report to the living room immediately." He gave a hard glare and soft shake of his head to Hermione before turning to leave.

The three girls quickly left—Hermione a little more dazed than the other two—and met the rest of the household in the living room. These meetings were usually confined to the members of the Order, but Draco was even there.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "There has been an attack at the Ministry," he announced. "I've just received word that this is it. This is the final battle and we need to get there as quickly as possible." Before they could move he directed Draco and Kristah to the stairs. "Malfoy, stay here with her," he ordered as they went to the room.

"But sir," Draco protested at playing babysitter. "I should go."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't let you go. Some of the others don't trust your loyalties as of yet, and so—"

"You mean Potter," he spat. "Of course he wouldn't understand me." He looked squarely at Arthur. "Fine, I'll stay for Kristah, but don't expect me to stay much after that. I appreciate your family's hospitality, but I hate feeling useless."

Arthur patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry about this," he sighed as he took Draco's wand and magically locked the door before turning around and leaving to join his family and friends, leaving Draco's wand on the table in the hall.

Draco groaned and buried his head into his pillow at the prospect of missing the final battle. He was pulled out of his wallowing by a small finger poking his shoulder persistently. He looked up and saw two watery-blue eyes staring at him. He sighed and tried to think of a way to keep the four year old occupied while in his room.

**A/N: We hope you're enjoying this!**

**Review!**

**Lemons and Spoons and Chocolate!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	5. The Final Horcrux

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**V. The Final Horcrux**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They had all apparated to the phone booth outside the ministry. The area was deserted and there was no sign of any disturbance at all. That soon changed once they were underground. Curses were flying everywhere between the black-hooded Death Eaters and the myriad Ministry officials that were already present. The area was demolished and everything was chaos. The group quickly dispersed, attacking as many Death Eaters as they could.

Although the Death Eaters were outnumbered almost three to one, they had the advantage. They were throwing around the Unforgivables while the Ministry and the Order resisted such attacks. They were unlawful and although this was war, some couldn't bring themselves to do it. And a jelly-legs hex wasn't going to overpower a killing curse. That was certain.

Hermione and Ron took up their positions as Harry's body guards—defending him as he searched for Voldemort. Within ten seconds he had found the maniac laughing ruthlessly over the dead body of a Ministry worker. Sensing Harry, he turned sharply, his red eyes locking on Harry's green ones.

"Potter," he sneered. "I see you've decided to come play."

Harry growled. He pulled his wand up from his side and shouted a curse. Voldemort easily avoided it. He also side-stepped the next few quite effortlessly.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "You have to clear your mind. He can't know what you're going to do."

Harry nodded, but Voldemort laughed as he probed Harry's mind.

"Oh yes, Potter," he mocked. "Do listen to the Mudblood. Your father did just that and—oh, maybe that was a bad example?" he said sarcastically with a sneer.

"Don't talk about my parents," Harry commanded quietly as uncontrolled magic began to flow through him. "Don't you _dare _say anything about them."

"Lily and James Potter? I'm not 'allowed' to say their names? Lily and James?" he mocked Harry as if he were a three year old. "Mudbloods and a blood traitor? The pairing must be common," he said with a sneer towards Hermione and Ron.

They both moved forward with their wands outstretched but Harry held them back. "No,' he whispered. He took three steps forward before a flash of green light shot out of Voldemort's wand, purposely missing him. He flinched, but then raised his own wand.

"You can't do it, Potter," Voldemort sneered. "Bella told me already of how you couldn't manage even a Cruciatus Curse. You really think you can kill me?"

Harry smirked. "I've waited seven years for this. I think I can."

Voldemort laughed. "Seven years? I've waited _seventeen_ years, Potter. Killing you will be the easiest thing I have ever done."

"You've already failed—what—five times?"

Voldemort glared at him. "You were lucky," he said angrily.

"Unfortunately, _you _won't be this time."

Voldemort cackled. "You really think you can kill me?" he asked with a cold grin.

"You're not immortal," Harry said softly. "So yes, I think I can."

Voldemort grinned. "I see how little you know of me."

Harry smirked a smirk worthy of Slytherin himself. "I know more than you think. Your diary—gone. Gaunt's ring—destroyed. Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's book are all destroyed." He watched as a slight look of fear passed over Voldemort's features.

"Well, Potter," he said in a throaty whisper. "Very good, I suppose you think you can kill me now?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Not yet. You made it that way." He swallowed his own fear. "_Seven _horcruxes. Three of yours and one from each founder. You needed something linking you to Gryffindor—but what? His sword was too well protected. And when you heard of the prophecy—of a little boy living in Godric's Hollow—a sure descendant of the man himself—you thought, who better? The only one who can kill me must die first. It was perfect."

Voldemort smirked again. "I supposed we are at a stale mate then?"

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "Not even close." Hermione realised what was happening a second before it actually did. She screamed as Harry cast a killing curse at Voldemort and then again as Voldemort did the same. Harry jumped in front of the curse sent for him, falling a fraction of a second before the other curse hit Voldemort.

When the pounding of her heart left her ears, Hermione noticed how the room was in complete silence. As she looked around, she saw all the dark-robed figures lying motionless on the ground. It took only seconds for all the survivors to realise they had won.

Instantly, the masked men and women were bound and identified before being sent to Azkaban for what would be a very long time. Many were obvious—Lucius Malfoy; Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange; and Crabbe and Goyle Sr.'s—but others came as complete surprise to a few—McNair ("I worked with him!" exclaimed an excited Fudge as they revealed the faces); Pettigrew, who was still thought to be dead; and Kingsley Shacklebolt who had left on a trip to Romania, but had never returned. One of the greatest surprises was that Severus Snape was not to be found on either side. A few were also still worried about the whereabouts of Sirius Black—unable to believe he had died two years prior _at _the Ministry, and also not in a state to handle the fact that he must be innocent, even if he was alive, because Pettigrew was very much alive and in captivity.

Hermione was led away from all the commotion by Ron who had his arm wrapped protectively around her. He was whispering something in her ear, but she couldn't tell what. Her tears had dried on her cheeks, and she—for once in her life—couldn't think, or even say anything.

Once Ron had led her outside she found words. "He knew?" she croaked. "How did he know? Why didn't he tell me?" She met Ron's eyes and found them watering. "Did he tell you?"

Ron shook his head. "No."

Hermione suddenly passed out and Ron had to struggle to hold her limp form upright. Gradually, he lifted her into his arms and he exited the alleyway they had been in. When he looked down at her he thought for a second that she had resumed crying, but soon realised that her hair and clothes were rapidly becoming wet as well. As his senses all came back, he knew it was, in fact, pouring. Why did it always rain on bad occasions?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron made it back to the Burrow with Hermione before anyone else had returned. He went to her room and laid her on the bed, throwing a blanket over her. He cast a drying spell before he left the room. On his way down the stairs he passed Malfoy's room.

He sensed wards around the outside that seemed undisturbed. Slowly, he went through them and opened the door. He saw Malfoy laying unceremoniously across the foot of the bed, his hand grabbing his left arm. Ron saw Kristah sleeping on the majority of the cot. He went to her, picked her up and left the room.

He had been home for nearly two hours when Hermione woke up. She quietly made her way down the stairs and spied Ron playing with Kristah. He looked so happy as he held her on his lap, each with a doll in their hand. Kristah was facing the stairs and when she saw the brunette she jumped from Ron's lap and ran to her. "Aunt Mione!" Ron saw her, smiled, and then put the doll down, blushing.

After saying hello to the little girl, Hermione asked her to go play by herself for a minute. She nodded and then took a box of crayons and some paper to the table. Hermione sat on the couch by Ron and took his hands in hers.

"Yes," she said, smiling.

"Yes?" he asked. "You mean—you'll—"

"Marry you. Yes."

Ron hugged Hermione and then kissed her passionately. When they broke apart they heard voices entering the house.

"They're here!" Molly shouted as she saw the couple on the couch. "We were so worried about you two!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're both safe and—alive," she choked out as she strangled them both in a hug.

Hermione and Ron waited as the others slowly became visible. First, Mr Weasley entered, followed by a teary-eyed Ginny holding hands with both Fleur and Penelope. Bill was next to Fleur and Fred was trailing.

"Where are Percy, Charlie and George?" Ron demanded, his voice cracking mid-sentence.

Molly shook her head and Hermione curled into Ron's side, trying to comfort him in any way she could. He held onto her tightly and she pressed herself closer to him.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat and nodded in Kristah's directions.

"Later," his wife said. As she said it, the girl stood up and crossed the room to show off her picture. It was of nine big orange blobs, two black ones, a brown one, and three yellow ones. Her audience listened as she listed off the members of her 'New Family.'

"Gramma, Grapa," she listed. "Aunt Mione," she said, pointing to the brown spot. "Aunt Penelope, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Draco," she said, indicating the three yellows. "Uncle Harry," a black one. "Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny," she stated with a smile. Then she pointed to a bigger orange dot next to the central black smudge. "Daddy and me!" she said proudly, displaying her artwork for everyone to see. "What's wrong?" she asked sadly, noticing tears in everyone's eyes.

Molly picked up the girl into her arms. "Uncle Percy and Uncle George are—gone." She smoothed some of the girl's hair behind her ear. "So is Uncle Harry."

Kristah looked around and then realised who else was missing. She snapped her head back to her Gramma and tears formed in her eyes. "Daddy?" she asked softly.

Molly shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Kristah," she said. The poor girl had just lost her mom, and now the man she had taken to calling 'Daddy,' just today, was gone as well.

Kristah jumped from her lap and headed to the stairs. Quickly, she climbed them—stopping outside Draco's room. She tried the handle but found it locked. "Uncle Draco!" she cried, pounding her small fists against the wood. Ron found her first and he lifted her up, holding her to him as his own father came up the stairs. He unlocked the door and cracked it open.

"Malfoy," he called. "We're all back. You can come out now." He opened it further. "Malfoy?"

Ron saw the deserted room. "He was here earlier."

Arthur nodded. "He said he was leaving. He stayed long enough for us to get back—just as he promised he would." Arthur shook his head and shut the door to the empty room.

**A/N: Review please peoples!**

**Chocolate Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	6. Good News and Bad News

**VI. Good News and Bad News**

"We have some good news," Ron announced the next day at dinner.

"I daresay we need it," Molly sighed as she looked at the still-full plates of food. No one had any real appetite. Hermione watched Ron as he took a deep breath.

"Hermione and I are getting married."

There was silence for a moment and then suddenly everyone realised what had just been said. For the first time in nearly thirty-six hours, there was joy and laughter at the Burrow. Everyone congratulated the two of them, and the women immediately sat down to discuss wedding plans.

By the time everyone else was in bed, asleep, Hermione and Ron were still awake for all the excitement. She was in his room with him—understanding his need for company in the now lonely room. They were just lying there in silence for a long time before Hermione spoke.

"I need to ask you something," she said.

"What?" he said, turning over to face her.

"Do you want kids? A family?"

"The biggest," he said with a grin. "You?"

"The same. At least three kids."

"Why are you asking?" He smirked and nudged her playfully. "You don't have something to tell me, do you?" he asked with great sarcasm.

Hermione's eyes instantly left his and he knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"You're—you're—" he stumbled.

"Yes. I am."

"Are you sure? How far along? Have you seen a doctor?" he asked rapidly.

Hermione bravely met his eyes and was relieved to see excitement. "Yes, I'm sure, I'm about four months along and no, I haven't seen a doctor about it yet."

"Four months? How did you not tell me yet?"

"First, I wasn't sure. Then I was nervous. You were seventeen—too young to be a dad. Then you proposed and I had to rethink everything…I knew you were ready when I saw you with Kristah. You're going to be a natural."

Ron smiled and kissed her. "I'm the happiest man alive!" he shouted and Hermione shushed him, reminding him of the late hour.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Where are you going?" Molly asked as Ron led his fiancée out the door a week later.

"Nowhere important, mum," he said, kissing her cheek. "Just out for a while."

She glared at him. "Nonsense," she argued. "You two are going somewhere…tell me." She narrowed her eyes. Suddenly Kristah appeared, forcing Molly to attend to her currently orphaned granddaughter. Ron and Hermione took the opportunity to slip out the door.

They were headed for Hermione's first appointment. They had kept the baby private, wanting to know all the details themselves before everyone else. As they walked down the street towards the doctor's, they talked about Kristah.

"Are your parents going to adopt her?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're a little old to be starting all over again."

Hermione nodded. "Then who? Bill and Fleur are having a baby and they only want one kid. Percy and Penelope don't want any kids because of their blossoming careers. Fred—well, he's not responsible enough for another life. Ginny's only sixteen. Where is she going to go?"

Ron gave Hermione a pointed look. "What about us?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Well, you did look happy with her," she laughed. Then she sobered. "You're serious," she stated.

"Well, yeah. We want a big family, we agreed on that. And she needs a home. Besides, she knows both of us already, isn't that better than some stranger?"

Hermione nodded. "We would need to talk to your parents about it. And there is a bit to figure out. Like, where are we going to live? How will we support ourselves? Ron, oh, Merlin! We don't even have jobs!"

Ron laughed. "The Ministry will be hiring after the list of casualties is finished. Don't worry, Hermione," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "We'll be fine."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When they arrived at the doctor's office, Hermione was escorted by a nurse to a single room. Ron was told to remain in the waiting room for the first few moments of the exam. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed/table thing that it seemed all doctors, Muggle and magic, used for exams.

When the doctor entered, he introduced himself as Dr. Anthony and began asking Hermione all the preliminary questions about allergies, family history, and symptoms of her condition.

When Ron was allowed into the room the doctor began to explain that he would be running some tests on the baby with the aid of magic. He assured them it would cause no harm to the baby and then asked for their wands. They handed them over and he lightly tapped his own want against theirs. A thin line of pink emerged from Hermione's wand and a blue string-like line left Ron's. The lines broke and the rest trailed into Dr. Anthony's wand. He returned the other two wands to their owners and then he began muttering words over Hermione's stomach. She was reclining, and she could see a steady blue light hovering over her stomach.

The doctor was nodding as he checked off a box on his papers. Another incantation and then a pink light. On the third incantation a paler pink light took over and hovered above. He scribbled some notes on the form and said another spell. A purplish light formed, but quickly diminished as an orange light formed.

Dr. Anthony stopped the spell and restated it, watching carefully as the light throbbed an orange colour. He looked to his sheet and said three more spells, resulting in two yellow lights and a pink one. Slowly he took off his glasses and studied the couple.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, so softly no one heard her.

"Mr Weasley, can you leave me alone with your wife for a moment? I need to ask her some other questions."

"Oh, we're not married yet, doctor."

"Then, by law, you can't be in here."

Ron nodded. He kissed Hermione's head. "I'll be right back, love," and then slipped out the door.

"Miss Granger," he said once Ron had left. "Did you have any relations with anyone other than your boyfriend around the time you conceived?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Only Ron. Why?"

Dr Anthony showed her his notes. "That pink light showed me what traits of yours had been passed on to the child. He will have your nose, for example, and your hair colour." He watched as she read over the paper. "Also, he will have his father's eye colour and face shape. And I believe it says he will have your personality traits."

Hermione nodded. "You can tell this stuff beforehand?" she asked in wonder.

Dr Anthony smiled. "Yes, we can." He sat by her side and took the notes. "When I used your wands, I took a part of your DNA. Then, I ran tests to see whose traits the baby had adopted. The first two were clearly pink—yours."

"The first light was blue, doctor," she interrupted. "Ron's."

"No. That was the gender."

Hermione nodded. "Sorry."

"The third test came up orange, which is why I ran the other tests. Those revealed two yellows and a pink."

"Two of Ron's and one of mine," she said in understanding. He shook his head. "No?" she asked, now confused.

"The strand I took from his wand was blue, not yellow."

"Then—"

"This baby is not his."

Hermione's hand shot to her mouth. "No. No, no, no! That's not possible."

"It has to be. The orange light was clearly a mix of pink and yellow. It would have glowed purple if it was his."

"But it did!" she said. "It _was _purple, but it turned blue later. That must mean something!"

"It does," he agreed. "The DNA in the baby bears some similar traits with Ron, but obviously not a lot. The baby's father most likely looks different than Ron because otherwise a very pale blue—or green—light would have replaced the yellow." He watched as Hermione shook her head.

"This isn't possible!" she cried.

"It has to be. It appears you conceived around Christmas time, if that helps at all."

"No, it—"

Hermione stopped and her eyes grew wide. "No," she laughed. "No, that can't be…" Her eyes began to tear as she realised what had happened. "I have to go," she said as she left the room.

"Miss Granger!" he called. "That's not all! There's more!"

She ignored him and marched out, leaving a bewildered Ron to follow after her. She apparated away as soon as she could and found herself at the cemetery where they had so recently buried so many loved ones. She quietly made her way to the tomb that had been built for Harry.

She knelt down outside of it and softly began crying. So much had happened in the past two weeks and she felt as if she hadn't mourned properly yet. After twenty minutes of crying near Harry, she made herself walk to the three graves of the Weasley children, and then to the memorial site built for casualties of the war.

She read every name on the wall, placing a kiss on those she knew. Even her parents' names were on it, which she cried over when she discovered it. After an hour of reading names, she reached the final name. Then, feeling slight better, she apparated back to the Burrow.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"All he would say was that when I found her, I had to take her back to him. He wouldn't say a word!" Ron complained to his mother as she sat a mug of cocoa in front of him.

"Find who?" Hermione asked upon her entrance. Ron spun around in his chair and met Hermione at her side.

"Where the bloody hell did you go to?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I had to do something."

He hugged her. "I was so worried. All right, now we have to go back."

"What?"

"To the doctors. We have to go back. He has something more to tell you, and he won't tell me."

Molly piped in. "You should go," she said to the brunette. "There may be something wrong with the babe." She smiled at Hermione's shocked face and then left.

"You told?" she sputtered.

"C'mon, love."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You've returned?"

"So it would seem," Hermione said snidely. "There is something more to tell me?"

"First, you've identified the father?" he asked.

"Yes," she said sourly, knowing he must be right that Ron wasn't.

"All right, second, you planned on marrying your escort, correct?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "I _plan _on marrying my _fiancé_."

He shook his head and gave her a paper he had obviously prepared for her. "By wizarding law, in the case of marriage during pregnancy, or recent birth of a child, the woman must marry the father of the baby or not marry at all."

Hermione read the papers, confirming his words. It was stamped with an official Ministry Law seal, verifying its contents.

"No…"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but if you're to marry, it has to be to the father."

"There aren't any loopholes?" she asked.

"Not really. If you have proof of the father's death, or written consent from him, then you may be able to marry another."

"Divorce?"

"Miss Granger," he said, "there is no divorce in our world. Surely you knew that."

"Yes," she murmured. "I supposed I did. I'm just not thinking clearly right now."

"Well, I've done all I can. I suppose you'll tell Mr Weasley the news."

Hermione nodded and numbly left the room. He watched as she left with Ron, holding his hand tightly in her own.

* * *

**A/N: Getting a lot of good feedback on this one. I'm happy because this may be my favorite. And I noticed today that we don't have anything to post after this---nothing is completed, at least. So we're hurrying to finish Traveling Back and hopefully that will last us until we are moved into our college dorms. After a huge fiasco, Brittany and I may be going to the same school. We should room together so we can write all the time. That would be hilarious.**

**Well, you know the drill. Review and we'll give you confection covered utensils!**

** Chocolate Spoons with Squeezed Lemons.**

** Eww...**

**Amber **


	7. Confrontation

**VII. Confrontation**

"What?" Ron said blankly. "What do you mean, Malfoy?"

"I mean, when he and I, after you said no, we, well…"

"Spit it out, Hermione."

"The baby is his."

Ron backed away in disbelief. "No."

"I'm so sorry. It was once—I—I—I was vulnerable and, well, he took advantage of me!"

Ron stared at her not knowing if he should believe her. "He raped you?"

"Well, not exactly," she retreated.

"So you were willing? Merlin, Hermione! We were so happy a few hours ago. Why did everything fall to ruins?"

"There's more," she whispered, almost reluctantly.

"What?"

"There's a law saying that I can't marry you."

"What?" He began to pace the room as she filled him on the details and loopholes. "I suppose it's for the best," he said finally. "You have a lot to sort out, Hermione," he said. "I think we should separate until you figure out what you want."

"I want to marry you!"

"Then find Malfoy and convince him!"

"I don't know where to look. I need your help."

Ron shook his head. "No. I can't be there when he wins you over again. I can't do that."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, I love you, not him. Please believe me!"

But Ron didn't say anything for a long while so Hermione finally left him alone in the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kristah was staying with Molly and Arthur until Hermione and Ron got everything sorted out. They said that they weren't too old to start the parenting process over again but Hermione vowed that she would find Malfoy and get him to sign the paper so that she could marry Ron, have her baby that he would take care of, and then they would take care of Kristah and have a happy family.

But over the next couple of weeks, Hermione and Ron grew more and more distant and everybody in the household noticed the coldness between the two. Hermione now slept in Ginny's room and Ron slept in his and nobody talked of wedding plans anymore.

After three weeks of the unbearable silence—everybody looking at Hermione as though she did something wrong, which she had—she decided to leave for a while. She was still trying to find Malfoy so that she could get his permission to marry Ron. She hated that fact, that just because he didn't think about contraceptives and got her pregnant she had to get his _permission _to marry her fiancé. But she was not going to marry Draco! and he wouldn't marry her anyway. And, she thought, he would probably want to know anyway that he was going to father a child, she just didn't want to be the one to tell him.

She left the Burrow after three weeks and set out on her own, trying to find a job, a flat, and the father of her child.

The first two she found readily. Ron had been right and as soon as the war was cleaned up, Hermione was contacted for a job; she didn't even have to apply. Her new flat was just a couple blocks from the Ministry and she started her new job less than a month after leaving the Burrow and walked to work on her first day and every day thereafter.

When she arrived at the Ministry, she found that she worked in the same department as her fiancé. She was happy about this at first but found that if felt more and more awkward to be around him as the weeks wore on.

She learned—to her great despair—that in her absence, Ron had started sleeping with other women who worked with them, one in particular, Daphne. He hadn't touched Hermione since she had told him that the baby that she was carrying—now just over six months along—wasn't his but someone's she had yet to find.

The day that she had found that out about Ron, she had cried all the way back to her flat, lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep. The next morning she threw her ring at Ron's head and told him that until she was the only one he wanted they wouldn't get married and left him in his office with a trickle of blood falling down his forehead and a dumbstruck look on his face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco watched her, had been watching her, waiting for the moment to make his move. He knew that she and Weasel had spilt up. As much as he hated her for leaving him alone in that room—allowing him to look but not touch—he still wanted her, but first she had to pay for hurting him.

Draco smiled when she decided to get tea after work, taking a detour from her usual path to her flat. When he entered the small tea-room after her he found her immediately, sitting in the cornernursing a cup of tea in her hands and tears streaming down her face.

He sat down across from her and she looked up, surprised. Her expression quickly turned from surprise to joy. "I've been looking for you!" she said.

If there was any statement he was expecting, _that _wasn't it. "You have?" he asked.

"Yes," she said happily and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why would you be looking for me?" he asked in surprise.

"I need you to sign something so I can marry Ron!" she said. "I don't have it with me, though. I'd have to go get it." She got up and left three one-pound notes on the table.

"Granger." Draco tried to stop her but she was already out the door. "Granger, stop!" he said as he walked out the door and she turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Why would I have to sign something for you to marry Weasel? And why would you want to marry him, isn't he fucking Greengrass?"

"Don't talk about that," Hermione said angrily, her mood turning dark.

"Why would you want to marry someone who was sleeping with someone else?" Draco asked, pleased with her anger.

"You know," Hermione started as she walked back towards him. "It's your fault that he broke up with me."

"_My _fault?" Draco asked angrily.

"Yes, you and that one _stupid _night!" she said loudly.

"Now it's stupid?"

"It's because of you that he's with that bitch Greengrass and not me!"

"You know why he really left you, right?" Draco asked snidely. He was angry. The only reason that she wanted to see him was so she could marry Weasley!

"Why?" she asked softly with tears in her eyes. He had to hurt her, make her pay for hurting him.

"Because you're just a dirty little Mudblood," he said slowing, pausing between the last three words and letting them sink in.

She looked at him in shocked contempt. "That's not true, Malfoy!" she cried and walked away from him.

"You know it's true, Granger. Why do you think he left you?" he asked in a cruel voice.

She kept walking away from him, though. She wasn't going to turn her back on him, not this time. "He left you because you're a Mudblood and he finally realised that!" he shouted out.

She turned around and glared at him. "Ron isn't like that, he doesn't care about my blood!" she screamed.

"So there's another reason you couldn't hold on to the only person who would ever care about you?"

"If there is, I'm not telling you now," she cried and continued on her way.

"So it's not because you're a Mudblood? It's because your hair resembles tumbleweed?" he said.

She just shook her head and kept walking, but Draco just followed behind her. He needed to know now and he was going to hurt her until she told him.

"Because you have freckles all over your face, or maybe it's that you're horrible in bed?"

She stopped, turned around and smacked him. Draco put a hand to his cheek and turned red in anger. "You'll pay for that, Mudblood," he threatened.

"Oh yeah? How?" she asked with an angry smile on her face.

"No one cares about you, Granger. Weasley left you for some whore. Potter, your parents and Dumbledore are all dead! You have no one! How many owls a day do you receive from your friends? None? That's what I though."

"Malfoy, I will use Avada on you and I don't care how long I have to spend in Azkaban for it, it will be too much of a joy to see you dead."

Had his talk hurt her so much that she was willing to kill him for it? Some of his bravado crumbled. "You can't use magic, Granger, this is a Muggle part of London, do you know how many Muggles will see you?"

She approached him with a deadly gleam in her eye. "Do you know how much I don't care?" she said, pulling her wand out and sticking it into the side of his neck. "That's right, now that you're at my mercy you're going to cry, aren't you?"

"I'm not at your mercy, Granger, I have a wand as well," he said, patting his pocket only to find it not there.

"Oh, this?" she asked and held it up, muttering a spell. Draco watched his wand catch fire and disintegrate before his eyes. Draco was definitely a little afraid of her now.

"You're not going to do anything," he said with forced bravado.

"Why? As you've pointed out, no one cared about me, no one would mind if I went to prison. You know what?" she asked suddenly, taking her wand from his neck. "Maybe I should just kill myself, no one would miss me! I wouldn't have to endure Azkaban."

Draco looked at her dumbstruck. Was she really going to kill herself over this? "Try," he said. "I bet you can't do it."

Hermione looked at him angrily but then breathed out. "You're right," she said and he sighed as well. "Do you know why?"

She grabbed his hand and put it against something round and firm. "That's why Ron broke up with me," she said in his ear. Draco followed his arm to see his hand resting over her stomach. "He's yours," she said and before Draco could speak or even process the thought that she was pregnant with his child, she was gone with a crack. Even if he could think of the complicated incantation to track where someone had apparated, he realised that he didn't have a wand.

He was left helpless, alone.

It began to rain.

* * *

**A/N: No one knows why it rains when horrible stuff is happening, but I swear that it does. I love this chapter... The fight between Hermione and Draco was actually written long long ago. It was how the story started. We built around that argument.**

**I won't hold you too long, as I normally do.**

**Amber**

**Chocolate Spoons and Lemons**


	8. Forever

**A/N: We hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VIII. Forever**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Two and a half, _Draco thought with a heavy heart as he walked up the bleak walk to the small Paris flat. If this wasn't the right place, he had to give up, there would be no hope of finding her.

Two and a half was how old his son would be, the years that he had gone without knowing his child because it taken him that long to find the woman he loved and then had driven away by his cruelty.

He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"Pouvez vous obtenir la porte, miel?" Draco heard from inside. He easily translated it to, "Can you get the door, honey?" It was a woman's voice, hopefully Hermione's. The door opened and Draco looked forward to find no 'honey,' thinking that he would have to murder someone to get Hermione back, if she wanted _him_ back.

"Papa!" he heard a voice by his feet cry and throw his arms around Draco's legs. Draco looked down at the little brown-haired boy.

"Draco, arrêtez-le!" Draco heard and the little boy let go.

"Désolé, mére," the boy apologised to his mother.

"Désolé, il fait cela á chacun," the woman said, apologising for the boy and telling Draco that the child did that to _every_ man that came to the house. She walked out of the kitchen and looked up to Draco's face. "Bloody Hell!" she said. It was Hermione, all right.

Draco smiled and kneeled down to the floor. "Parlez-vous anglais?" he asked the child.

"Yes," the little boy said.

"Your name is Draco?" he asked and the boy nodded. "So is mine."

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Actually," Hermione started. "His name is Ophiuchus," she said.

Draco knew he knew that name from somewhere. It hit him. "The Dragon Slayer?" he asked, happy that she would carry on the tradition of his family being named after constellations.

Hermione smirked. "I rather liked the irony, but after I told him his father's name was Draco, he insisted on being called that."

"Mummy?" the boy asked. "Is this my daddy?"

"I need to talk to you in the kitchen, Draco. Ophi, go to bed."

"But mummy!"

"Go to bed," Hermione said.

The little boy dragged his feet. "Night mummy…daddy," he said and disappeared through his bedroom door.

Hermione walked quickly into the kitchen and Draco followed. As soon as he walked through the door there was a red mark on his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"For coming here, giving him false hope," she said, 'giving _me _false hope,' was what she wanted to say. She began pacing the kitchen and chewing her fingernails.

"What false hope?" Draco asked.

"He's wanted to know his father since he could talk!" she said. "And now he thinks that since you're here, you're going to stay."

Draco looked at her. "I want to stay," he said seriously.

She looked up at him, surprised. "You can't stay," she said.

"Why not?" he asked angrily.

"Because you hate me! We wouldn't get along, we would always fight and I don't want him exposed to that."

"We can learn to coexist," he said. He needed to tell her how he really felt, how he loved her, not hated her as she thought. The last time he had talked to her, yelled at her, had killed any chance that he had had with her, he realised.

"I'm fine on my own, Malfoy. I have been taking care of both of us for three years now." She looked up into his eyes angrily. "We don't need you."

"I want to know my son!" Draco said, not only that, but he wanted to know her better.

"You shouldn't just try to get to know someone because you're related to them."

Draco closed his eyes and breathed hard. "Hermione," he started. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I love you."

He watched as her eyes grew wide and then watery. "Get out of my house, you liar!" she screamed. "You can't have him!" She pushed him out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"I'm not lying!" he tried to defend. He had to make her believe him. She opened the door and pushed him out. Before she could slam the door in his face, he moved forward and cupped her chin in his hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I wasn't lying," he said more sincerely and pressed his lips to hers.

When he pulled away, there were tears streaming down her face. Damn, why did he always have to make her cry? "But...I just want you to be happy," he said as he moved away from her. "If being alone makes you happy, then I'll leave."

He turned around and walked down the cobblestone path. "Oh," he said to the closing door. "Tell my killer that I love him, too."

He saw a small smile grace her lips before the door closed and again he was cold and alone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Where did daddy go?" Ophi asked as Hermione shut the door and slumped against it, falling to the floor in tears.

"He's gone," she cried.

"How long?" Ophi asked.

Hermione looked at him and knew the word would break his heart as much as it did hers.

"Forever."

**A/N: Now, this is supposed to be the end, but if you're really nice and review lots and lots, we'll do an epilogue. **

**Strawberry Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	9. In The Rain

**A/N: Last Chapter. This is it. No more. Ever. Not again. Forever. Yeah. Finished. Finis. Fin.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**IX. In The Rain**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco walked away from the door in the pouring rain. It had started raining as soon as Hermione had shut the door. He knew that he couldn't go back to her now, even though he really wanted to. There was no way that she was going the let him back into her life—if he even really was in the first place.

He pulled the hood of his robes up over his head to block him from the rain and walked away from the only happiness that he had ever had in his life—his son, the only woman he had ever loved.

He wished that it would end like romance novels and such. That she would realize that she needed him and ran out the door and came after him. He hoped with the small optimistic part of him that that would still happen, but by the time he was more than a block from her flat and she still hadn't ran after him, he knew that she wasn't going to want him ever again.

He pulled out his wand and held it out to apparate.

"Papa!" came a scream along with tiny footfalls on the wet concrete path.

Draco turned sharply to see his brown-haired son running towards him. The boy ran smack into him, wrapped his arms around his legs and started crying into his stomach. He was saying something in French, but it was too fast for Draco to understand.

Draco detached the boy and kneeled down. "English?" he asked softly.

The boy nodded. "Mommy," he said. "She needs you."

Draco laughed tersely. "No she doesn't."

Ophi started crying again. "She needs you, Daddy, she loves you."

"No she doesn't," Draco said again. If she loved him then she wouldn't have kicked him out and told him that she was fine by herself. If she loved him then she would have wanted him to stay.

"Daddy, I need you. Don't go!" Ophi started crying again, rubbing his fists on his eyes so that he wouldn't seem like the child that he was. He was trying to be strong and Draco gave him credit for that.

"Your mommy doesn't want me around. Believe me, I would stay if I could, if she would let me."

"Forever?" Ophi asked.

Draco smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Yes, Ophi, forever." Draco picked him up and set him on his hip. "Now we need to get you out of the rain before you get pneumonia."

He turned around with the boy in his arms and his eyes came upon the very wet figure of Hermione. Draco didn't want to upset her anymore so he immediately handed over Ophi. He lowered his eyes and then brought them back up to see her retreating form. "I really do love you, you know!" he yelled out to her.

She turned around and smiled sadly. "I know," she said.

"Then why can't you let me stay. I've been searching for you for three years, it hurts so much to just give up."

She looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. "I can't let you hurt me again." Then she turned back around and started walking away.

Draco ran up to her, his heels splashing in the puddles that were forming. "I didn't want to hurt you," he said. He stood in front of her to halt her progress towards her flat.

She looked up at him. "Then why did you do it?" she asked, her eyes showing the hurt she felt.

"You hurt me," he said. "You said those things about the night we were together. You ignored me!" He took a deep breath. "But I was childish and I wanted revenge." He ran a hand through his thoroughly soaked hair. "Please, Hermione. I'm sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean it. I was just—I was trying to hurt you."

Hermione stared at him for a long time with an unreadable expression in her eyes. When she didn't move or talk or anything Draco knew that she didn't accept his apology and made to walk away.

"Papa!" Ophi cried from her arms. "Don't go!"

"She doesn't want me, son, I have to go."

"Draco," Hermione said softly.

"What?" he asked, looking hopefully at her.

"I—I want to let you get to know Ophi," she said. "I want to forgive you, but it hurt too much. I need more time."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I just—I don't have anymore time to give to you unless I know that—that we'll spend the rest of our lives together." He sighed heavily. "For Ophi, I can stay around here, maybe get a flat, get to know my only child."

Hermione was glad that it was raining just then, because Draco couldn't see the tears of hurt that were falling down her cheeks. Draco turned to walk away. "I love you, you know!" she said.

Draco turned around sharply and looked into her eyes. "What?"

"Raising Ophi, seeing how he takes after you, I realised that I was never in love with Ron." She said his name with a exhale of breath. "I was in love with you, but because Ron was my friend and the more suitable boyfriend, I took the easy way out." She sighed. "He has your eyes," she said, looking at their son.

"I noticed," Draco said, confused at her change of subject.

They stood in silence for a long while. "If you can forgive me, Draco, I can forgive you," Hermione said finally. It hurt to say this. She knew that she was the cause of it and that if she had stayed with him then he never would have called her those names in the street. He had been searching for her for three years and that alone showed how much he loved her.

She hadn't had a man in her life in a long time and she wanted it to be the man she loved.

Draco's arms were around her in a second and he moved in to kiss her but stopped millimetres short of her lips. "I understand why you did it," he said. "I can forgive you. Please, please forgive me. Let me stay with you. Let us be a family." His lips closed the last tiny space and their lips crashed together.

Ophi was still on his mother's hip, wrapped in the hug of his father and finally, finally he felt like how his friends felt. Like he was part of a family, with two parents who loved each other and him.

"I forgive you, Draco," Hermione cried into Draco's lips. "Please stay."

"I will," he said, dragging his family towards Hermione's flat to get them out of the rain. "I'll stay forever."

Perhaps, Draco thought with a smile, perhaps once in a while, real life _could_ end like the romance novels.

**A/N: The last chapter wasn't really the last chapter. This is not an epilogue, but it is the last chapter. This is for all the people that need happy endings, like me!**

**Today is our one-year anniversary. Luck of the Irish was written on St. Patrick's Day one year ago. So if you want to go back and read that to see how much our writing has evolved, please do, and review. **

**Travelling Back will be posted in the next week or so. So look out for that. It has been almost a year since we came up with the idea for that story. It is both of our favourites and at the moment is currently 145 written pages. **

**Oh yeah, and happy St. Patrick's Day, if you didn't wear green, pinch yourself, NOW! If you did wear green…**

**Lemons and Love and Chocolate Spoons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


End file.
